


The Januarian

by Zafaria



Category: Wizard101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafaria/pseuds/Zafaria
Summary: "I talk in circles, I talk in circles, I watch for signals, for a clue."
Kudos: 1





	The Januarian

There was a certain unsteadiness in the way that those worlds aligned, when they came together as points along intangible celestial transverses. It happened in the celestial calendar. Sometimes it happened when she looked at maps of the Spiral, the little worlds all circling some unknown center; and then in a brief flicker their orbits would stall so they were all chained together, straight. 

_Did the lands feel each other so nearby? Did they know that once they all hugged, creating a solid and undisrupted land where things could move from one to the other without ever leaving the ground?_

Sometimes, people said she could see it for herself. They talked about tall tales of people on ships between the lands, laughing as if the idea was unfathomable.

 _But it wasn’t_ , she wanted to say. When the world cracked apart how did all those people go to the worlds again? And even some of the traders had figured it out on a smaller scale with rowing boats.

But she could find a ship and sit on the deck, and at the right time between the worlds she would be caught as they matched each other’s orbits, synchronized and tremendous on either side of the chasm between them.

One world map was in the Stellarium, archived with ancient books and those vague paintings that meant so much, but that meaning had not been discovered yet. There was one in her home, in her library that projected in front of the books, the little worlds whirring past the spines. Her staff had one too, although it was so tiny, so rudimentary, that it was hard to discern one world from another without a lens to help see the cyan-tinged visions of tiny palm trees around an oasis or snow-capped turrets building up a city.

She watched, those fragments of dreams, floating rocks of worlds in the map as they began their dance to line up again, knowing that their opportunities to align were quickly dwindling

**Author's Note:**

> Older piece that I haven't shared yet. Nothing new.


End file.
